This invention relates generally to an events monitoring and recording system, and more particularly to such a system for use at highway crossings of railroad tracks at which it is desired to have available records of the occurrences, and times of occurrence, of events such as entry of a train into a signal block, commencements and durations of operations of flashing-light and alarm-bell signals, lowering and raising of roadway barriers, and arrival of a train at the crossing and departure therefrom.
It is known to provide a paper-tape printing and perforating means, connected to various relays and detectors disposed along a railway, adapted to produce a printed and punched tape record of data, time, and type of occurrence of events represented by operations of the relays and detectors. Typical of the prior art devices or systems of this character is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,675 to Pflasterer. Such prior art systems suffered from malfunctions caused by vibrations, heat, cold, dust and moisture when located in conventional signal stands along railroad rights-of-way.